


Possession

by Kiasa



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Death, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Is this really what I wrote as my first fic?, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Possessive Shiki, Rough Sex, Shiki's Bad End, Urination - of the scared kind, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiasa/pseuds/Kiasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>His.</em>  Akira belonged to him.</p><p>[Shiki's Bad End]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

Again.

Another of his guards had fallen to temptation, daring to touch what was his and his alone. Every strand of hair, every inch of skin and every breath that ran through that lithe body belonged to him. From the top of his head and down to his dainty toes, Akira belonged unquestionably to Shiki. There was no doubt about it. There was no question in it. 

Akira's ownership had already been decided the moment he refused to look away from his crimson gaze during Igura. It was but a simple fact that Shiki made sure to imprint into his very skin, into his mind. Repeatedly, he imprinted himself into Akira's very being. Only he could have him. As sure as Shiki knew this fact, so too did Akira. It is why no one could compare, why Akira would return to his side immediately upon his return. It didn't, however, make it any less displeasing to see the trail of translucent fluid sliding down a pale thigh. It only served to heighten his displeasure to see that someone had deemed themselves worthy to touch what wasn't _theirs_.  

"Who?" A leather gloved hand immediately wrapped around the gray haired boy, pressing him tightly to his body, from chest to hip. Akira had to lean up on his toes to wrap his arms around Shiki's shoulders. The thin, button-up shirt rode up Akira's thigh, exposing more smooth flesh to wandering eyes. Shiki contemplated gouging them out. A breathy chuckle by his ear drew Shiki's attention back to his boy. A pink tongue trailed along the shell of his ear before a pert nose found its way to the crook of his neck. Shiki blinked and everyone around shivered with widened eyes filled with all-consuming fear.

 _Good_.

Shiki pulled Akira to the room that he had left moments before greeting him. There was a sound of sliding metal, Shiki's other hand already pulling the blade free as they walked through the entrance way. The guard inside was already trembling. The shaking of his body increased into full body seizing as he looked into the emotionless countenance of his master. Wordlessly, Shiki continued towards the trash in front of him after he released Akira by the doors. His face was blank as he watched the guard attempt to gasp for air, seeming to choke on words that were as meaningless as his existence. Shiki could see the rapid bobbing of his Adam's apple in accordance to the deep, heaving breaths as the guard's hands flailed in front of him, as if to ward Shiki away. Useless. 

There was a tearing sound as metal sliced through the wrist of one of the man's hand, a wet sound following as the the limb dropped to the floor, a puddle of blood quickly forming on and around the appendage. A heaving breath of the guard as his brain scrambled to catch up with the fact that his hand was now missing, and the other hand followed. "Wai-... n-n-noo! Ah!" He was choking on air, trying to find words, trying to save his life. Dull, brown eyes blown wide in fright, gaining a slight shine as tears welled up in his eyes. The man's lips trembled as the blade moved again, faster than the man's mind could keep up, and one of his legs fell over - disconnected from the rest of the man's body at the flesh of his thigh. The sudden loss of support made the man tilt and fall over on his side into his own blood, making more gush from the severed limbs. "Ahhhh! No! P-please!" 

With a flick of the wrist, the other leg rolled to rest against it's twin. Finally, the mind seemed to grasp the situation. An acrid smell wafted from the slab of meat, covered in his own blood and filth as his body released the urine in his body in pure, unadulterated fear. Eyes blown wide, his lungs compressed as his mouth opened wide to release a scream that turned into a gurgle. A spray of blood gushing from the slice in his throat, the cut deep and more than half-way through his neck, caused the head to flop over and the weight to tear at the cut. 

The man struggled to take in air, though it was a futile effort as his heart beat frantically, pumping more blood out of his body. The entire time, Shiki only stared blankly before tilting his head to let his eyes wander to the form that wrapped their arms around his torso. Gray strands rubbed against a blood-splotched shoulder, "Welcome home, Shiki." 

The corner Shiki's lip tilted up in acknowledgement. Akira slipped in the blood of the dying man as his back collided with the wall. A gasp escaped him when a leather bound body pressed hotly against his front. Shiki's free hand roughly grabbed a fistful of Akira's hair, pulling his head back. Plunging his sword into the torso of the dead man at their feet, he placed his hand at Akira's hip. Akira gave a moan when lips crashed into his, a tongue plundering his mouth. "Nn-" A whimper escaped Akira when Shiki released his mouth, tracing his nose down to his neck and biting down, sucking the flesh into his mouth and then licking the flesh.

"Ah-Ahn! Shiki!" Akira threw his arms around Shiki's shoulders, tilting his head to the side to allow him more room. Shiki was as silent as ever, moving down to nose along Akira's collarbone, biting and licking at the exposed skin. The hand at Akira's hip moved to unbutton his shirt. The hand in his hair pulled his head further back with force and teeth bit into a nipple. "Ah!"

Akira could feel Shiki's lips twist into a smirk against his chest. A whine escaped him when he could no longer feel the warm body in front of him.

Shiki stood back, watching him silently.

Akira knew what he wanted and immediately dropped to his knees, blood splashing against his skin. His hands shook in anticipation as he released Shiki's cock from his pants. A blush stained his cheeks and he licked his lips, his tongue brushing against the tip of the length in front of him. He trailed his tongue from base to tip, licking along the prominent vein on the underside of Shiki's manhood. Akira took a deep breath before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking on it as he slid down the length. 

Akira continued to suck as he pulled back to the tip, digging his tongue into the slit. He moaned when he felt a pair of hands grasp roughly at his hair before loosening their hold, gently cupping the back of his head. Akira slid back down the cock in his mouth and relaxed his throat, taking the rest of the length down his throat. He peeked up through the fringes of his bangs to look at Shiki's face and moaned. 

There was a slight strain around his lips, but he was otherwise blank. Akira swallowed.

The hands in his hair immediately tightened and held him in place and Shiki began to move his hips, pumping his length in and out of Akira's mouth. "How lewd." That deep voice sent shivers down his body. "You want it that bad, Akira." It wasn't a question. Akira had one hand holding onto Shiki's hips as the other traced down the sweat-slick skin of his chest and dipping down to brush against his own hard length. "You love when I use your mouth like this." Akira moaned, he could feel the intense stare of red eyes trailing along his face; his eyes shiny with tears, cheeks puffed out around the cock in his mouth and his mouth wet with drool and pre-cum.

His lungs began to burn with the loss of oxygen from Shiki continuing to use his mouth. His mouth becoming sore from the continuous gaping of his mouth around the large cock, lips red from the rough slide. The back of his throat was starting to hurt from the constant pounding of Shiki's length. He loved it. "Mnn! Nn!" His head burned from where the strands of his hair were gripped roughly, hands forcing his head forwards as the cock buried itself in his mouth, forcing his nose to collide with the dark pubic hair of Shiki's groin.

His hand pumped along his own cock, slick from the pre-cum drooling from the slit. 

"Every strand of hair..." Akira moaned around his mouth full at the painful tug of his hair. "This mouth..." He choked along the length, his throat convulsing around the cock at the hard thrust of Shiki's hips. 

"These eyes, this body." A final thrust into his mouth and the fingers tightened in his hair, painfully pulling the strands and keeping his head in place as Shiki forced his length as far down Akira's throat as he could get.

" _Mine_."

Hot liquid spilled down his throat, the length in his mouth pulsing. "N-ngh!" He saw white as he found his own release, translucent fluid gushing from his cock and staining his hand in his cum. 

With a final pulse, Shiki pulled his cock from Akira's mouth and released him to slump against the wall at his back, covered in a mix of blood, cum and saliva. Akira whimpered as he heaved for breath, lungs burning as he inhaled the air he had been deprived of. "S-Shiki..." His voice was raspy from the use of throat, his mouth sore. Cheeks stained red, nipples hard on his heaving chest, Akira looked up with half-lidded blue eyes at Shiki. He ached.

"Please!" He rocked forward, leaning his head against Shiki's stomach. His hands slid into the blood around his knees, warmed from his body heat. "Shiki... ngh... I need it!" One hand pinched at a nipple as the other slid to pump his cock once and then trailing down to his entrance. Intense eyes seemed to glare into his very being and Akira moaned, his teeth biting into his lower lip when he slipped his middle finger inside. 

 "How naughty." Leather covered hands pulled at his head and moved towards the bed in the room, forcing Akira's finger from his hole in order to use both hands and knees to crawl in order to keep up with Shiki. Shiki bent Akira over the edge of the bed and pulled his hips up with one hand, the other forced the side of Akira's head into the soft sheets. 

"Do it."

Akira moaned and started to finger himself again. "More." Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, soaking into the bed covers in repressed desire. He started to use two fingers when Shiki leaned over him, pressing his chest into his back and painfully bit the shell of his ear, causing blood to well up from the wound. "Ngh- ha!" He forced 3 fingers into his hole instead, painfully stretching himself out for what he really wanted. 

"Ahn, ah! Shiki!" The hand at his hip trailed down and pulled his fingers from his entrance. "Ngh, ah! Yesss!" The rounded head of Shiki's cock pressed against his hole and with another bite to the already wounded ear, the length plunged into his body. 

"Ah! Yes! There!" Shiki didn't wait. He immediately set a fast and rough pace, not allowing Akira's body to adjust to hard length. 

"This obscene body. This greedy hole." The muscle of Akira's asshole clenched around the cock invading his body at the sound of Shiki's voice, his breath hot against his ear. "You're hungry." Shiki stopped but for a moment to spread Akira's legs more to press further into his body.

"It craves me." Akira could feel himself tear a little more when Shiki began a faster and harder pace. "Don't stop!" Red eyes watched his  length pull from Akira's hole, the base covered in cum and blood before pushing back in. 

The sound of skin smacking against skin mixed with the wet sound of the fluid sloshing around within Akira. "Please, Shiki! Pleaseplease _please_!" Teeth gnawed at Akira's throat, Shiki's cock continuing to plunder his body without end. "You want this. This lewd body of yours  _needs_ this." Shiki rolled his hips, grinding his cock into Akira's prostate, hips pressed against the soft skin of Akira's ass. "Ah-Ahn! Ng-ah!" Tears of pleasure and pain continued to trail down flushed cheeks, fingers clenched into the sheets. Pleasure flooded his senses from the invasion of his ass and the stimulation of his cock rubbing roughly against the bed from Shiki's thrusts. 

"Can't! Shiki... I can't!" The hand in his hair yanked his hair, forcing Akira to bend his head backwards, the side of his face still pressed into the bed. Teeth bit into his lips, a tongue forced its way down his throat and another rough thrust directly into his prostate. "AH!" Cum gushed from the tip of Akira cock, pooling into the sheets pressed into his belly. "Ahn..." Face red, Akira tried to catch his breath. "Shiki... no... too much!" The cock within him continued to plow it's way into his body, overstimulating him as the rounded head beat into his prostate over and over. "No! Can't-ah!" 

"You will." The hand at his head released his hair and joined the other at his hips. Forcing them back onto Shiki's cock whenever he pushed forward. "Ah!" Akira was hard again, the tip already drooling as his length pulsed. "Ngh, ah! Shi-"

"For _me_ _."_   Hot liquid burned his insides, Shiki's cock head grinding against his prostate and forcing Akira into his second orgasm. Akira could feel his body drowning in pleasure as Shiki started again, his cock still hard as it pulsed within his body. Akira could feel his body giving in, everything else hazy besides Shiki and his overwhelming presence.

"For your King."

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... yeah.  
> Yeah. So, slightly worried that I came up with this, but the story wouldn't leave me alone.  
> I've been looking at too many YouTube videos of the endings >.o  
> ....and that Togainu no Chi music on replay for like an hour... Unrest I think it's called?  
> Does this count as a bad life decision?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Togainu no Chi


End file.
